skullgirlsmobilefandomcom-20200214-history
Overclocked
|base_rank = |base_atk = ??? |base_hp = ??? |atk_per_lv = 613 (7,847) |hp_per_lv = 3,704 (47,412) }} ---- seconds not suffering a hit (includes blocked hits). |SA2 = All attacks are UNBLOCKABLE while at or more stacks of PRECISION, and 50% of incoming damage is reflected while at or more stacks of BARRIER.}}---- Tips and Tricks Complexity Overclocked is an unusual and unique Robo-Fortune variant with an formidable Signature Ability, but requires a bit of patience in order to be used effectively. The effects: PRECISION and BARRIER allows her to be versatile into how you want to handle the second SA, by stacking the precision buffs, you will be able to deal with block-heavy fighters with the basic attacks and Special Moves whereas the BARRIER will allow you to return half of taken damage back to the attacker, which is a good way to thwart incoming Blockbusters, specially BB3's. In order to use Overclocked effectively, you will be keeping your distance at all the times and managing the space between yourself, the edges and your opponent. Strategy: *She pairs well with fighters that can inflict STUN, being able to use the meantime to start building the stacks. *Try to keep your distance! Get back to build the stacks, then come close to dish out the unblockable attacks. After attacking do not forget to retreat back in position. *If the enemy gets too close to the edge of screen, push him back away to get more space. Do not let the enemy push you to the edge or you will be in serious trouble. You may use your Headdrones to aid you with this, such as setting up landmines and preventing the opponent from anticipating yourself. *Phase Burn and Variable Burn SMs can be used to STUN the enemy in a emergency, or when they start to get too close to the edges. Key Stats *Due to the fact that you will want to be far from your opponent often, Ping Check 'is the perfect Marquee Ability. Not only you will empower your PRECISION attack but it will ''also stacks ''along with the ENRAGE ''when the SA1 is maxed, significantly improving the damage of your next attacks. *Try to get both of her Signature Abilities first. *HP% and DEF% Increases the durability of Overclocked. When paired with her BARRIER Stacks, she becomes a hard fighter to finish off and can work as a pseudo-tank when needed. *ATK% and CRIT Damage improves your DPS when paired with the PRECISION Stacks. *Magnetic Trap BB is a very solid choice, as it will allow you to regain some health and build up one BARRIER stack immediately after using it. *Special Moves and Blockbusters that can inflict POWER SURGE can be used to combo with the Second SA's BARRIER buff to cause some serious damage against the opponent if you feel that they are going to use a blockbuster, but requires precise timing in order to work properly. Playing As Playing Against Trivia This palette is based off on the character RAcaseal, from the series Phantasy Star Online. This is one of the only two characters with a '''Neutral Element, the other being the Rainbow Blight. Category:Neutral Variants Category:Diamond Variants Category:Robo-Fortune Variants Category:Robo-Fortune Category:Variants